Displays are implemented using a variety of technology areas for use in a wide variety of applications. The technology areas span from the cathode ray tube (CRT), to various field emission display technologies, to light-emitting diode technologies, etc. The uses and applications of displays are without limit. For example, consider some display devices, such as with alphanumeric displays and computer-type display screens, whose primary purpose is to display information, and other display devices that serve secondary functions, such as backlighting user access points or controls. For many of these applications, the size and manufacturability of the display devices are major concerns.
As an example, electroluminescence is one of several popular display technologies that have been used in view of size constraints. Common uses of electroluminescence include, among other uses, backlighting watches and display screens in certain laptop and notebook computers. Electroluminescence technology is conventionally implemented using phosphor material sandwiched between two conductive layers. One of the conductive layers is typically a transparent material, such as mylar, that is coated with a transparent conductor, such as indium tin oxide. When a high voltage of alternating polarity is applied to the respective conductive layers, an electric field is created that excites the phosphor.
Manufacturing devices using displays of this type are cumbersome. In the design of a typical application, at least a three-layer electroluminescent display structure is cooperatively arranged nearby another circuit. This neighboring circuit is arranged to avoid blocking the electroluminescent light, and the electroluminescent display structure is arranged to avoid interfering with the functionality of the neighboring circuit. For many applications, especially those requiring significant generation of light in compact areas, this cooperative arrangement is not practicable.
Accordingly, many applications require displays that can be implemented in small areas while avoiding the disadvantages discussed above.